Through the Eyes of Love
by Anika
Summary: Um....1/RD. Mindless fluff and sap ahead. Some ansgt, but what's a fic w/o angst?


Well, I went home for Christmas break, and went through all my old sheet music. There I found this beautiful old song, called "Through the Eyes of Love". Its the theme from Ice Castles, this movie I really liked when I was little. I started playing it on my piano, and then, it hit me. I says to myself, "Anika, babe, this song is perfect. WRITE THE FIC NOW!!!" Never one to procrastinate ( -_-) I wrote it. And it was easy, with my muse whipping me the whole way! So, here for your reading enjoyment ( I hope) is the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Through the Eyes of Love  
Author: Anika  
Disclaimer: Yes, as a matter of fact, I do own Gundam Wing. (And when I wake up from my dillusions, all of you can point and laugh ay me.)  
Warnings: Fluff, sap, all the usual stuff. Angst at the end.  
  
  
  
Heero was tired. But he kept pushing. He ran down the darkened hallway of the underground base, alarms blaring in his ears. Just a little bit further...  
  
Another explosion racked him, causing his vision to blur slightly. He had just been through hell and back to complete this mission. Wing Zero had been virtually destroyed, and he was lucky he didn't get seriously injured in the explosion. Or so he thought.  
  
He was almost there; he could see the end of the hallway just ahead of him. And his goal. To eliminate the threat. The small child who threatened an entire world with war. Mariemaya Kushrenada.   
  
Very slowly, quietly, he entered the main room, just in time to see Dekim Barton fall to the ground. Glancing to his right, he saw his objective. The tiny girl, who should have been selling Girl Scout cookies or arguing over which Sailor Senshi was better with her friends, used and torn in in the arms of the one person who understood him. Relena Dorlian.   
  
The small girl shivered in pain and exahstion, her eyes colsed tightly with the realization that she was wrong. Grimly, Heero lifted his gun; it shook slightly because he himself was exahsted.   
  
"I can end your pain."  
  
Heero knew how she felt. To be used in a sick game that adults find amusing...the game of war. He himself was a victum of that game. As well as Relena. Her crystaline blue eyes met his as   
she pleaded with him not to take this child's life, to stop the killing.   
  
A small click resounded through the room, and Heero lowered his gun, void of bullets.  
  
"Now I do not have to kill anymore."  
  
For a split second, before he collapsed, he and Relena shared a glance. For a moment, they understood each other perfectly, knew what the other was thinking. They were one soul, connected by the intense stare that they shared. Then, Heero's knees gave out and he fell onto the concrete floor.  
  
*Please don't let this feeling end  
Its everything I am  
Everything I want to be*  
  
"Heero!"  
  
The blonde ran and caught him at the last second, and they both landed softly on the floor. Holding him to her, she whispered,  
  
"It's finally over."  
  
Heero tried to protest to her holding him. He didn't belong there, in her arms. But yet, there he was. He needed to go, destroy Wing Zero, delete his mission files, gain a whole new identity... He found his thoughts trailing off into ones that reflected how gently Relena was holding him. How he felt at peace with her.  
  
*I can see what's mine now  
Finding out what's true  
Since I found you  
Looking through the eyes of love*  
  
Relena was amazed that Heero was tolerating her. Ususally, he just ignored her, or just brushed her off. But on Libra...he changed in his demeanor towards her then. Instead of his usual cold countance, there was something else there, something different. She at first dissmissed it at the thought of being another mission for him to accomplish. But then, when he bid his good bye to her... He asked her to beleive in him, and she did wholeheartedly.  
  
*And now I can take the time  
I can see my life  
As it comes up shining now*  
  
Heero felt his eyes roll back into his head and he lost all control of his muscles, feeling himself lean more against her. Then, he remembered. Everything. Everything from the day on the beach when he first met Relena to the day she gave her first speech as the Foreign Vice Minister. He had always watched over her, even when no one was looking. And in his slightly conscince state, he realized just why he followed her around. It wasn't just for mere protection or from boredom. He...felt something for her, he realized. Then he passed out, losing what little consciencness he had.  
  
*Reaching out to touch you  
I can feel so much  
Since I found you  
Looking through the eyes of love*  
  
Relena felt his body slacken against hers, and held him tightly.   
  
"Everythings going to be okay, Heero," she whispered.   
  
THe medics arrived then, and in a rush, took him from her grasp and put him on a guerney. He groaned in pain, feeling the stabs from him wounds even through his slumber. Relena hated to see him like this, but refused to leave his side. She ran with the medics out of the base and into an awaiting ambulance, where she held Heero's hand to her lips the entire way to the hospital.  
  
*And now I do beleive  
That even in the storm we'll find some light  
Knowing you're beside me  
I'm all right*  
  
Heero awoke to a dimly lit, white walled room. HIs mouth felt dry and icky, his arms and legs sore from the whole ordeal.  
  
"I'm in a hospital," he thought, "I have to escapse before they find out who I am."  
  
He turn over on his side to make his get away, pulling out the IV's in the process. His breath caught in his throat, however, when he saw Relena's sleeping face mere inches from his own. Her slumbering features where roused by his sudden movements, and her eyes flew open. Sea green meet colbalt blue in an intense stare.   
  
"Are you alright?" she breathed, frightened that she would scare him away, like a wild animal.   
  
Heero grunted, his mask falling back over his temporarily unguarded eyes. Rolling out of the bed, he stood shakily on his feet before heading towards the door.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
*Please don't let let this feeling end  
It might not come again  
And I want to remember*  
  
He stopped and turned back to her. Relena had stood and walked up to him, putting a hand out to his, reaching out to touch him. As she took his hand, he noticed how soft her hands were. The lightness of them. And how his, being battle-hardened, bloostained, constrasted sharply with hers.   
  
"Don't leave, Heero," Relena whispered, shaking him out of his reverie. "Please. You need to get better."  
  
Even to her own ears, the excuse sounded weak and pathetic. She lowered her eyes and released his hand, knowing him and his ways. That he would go.  
  
She felt his fingers on her chin as he slowly raised it to within his veiw.  
  
"Wha...what are you doing?" she asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Making a memory," he answered just as gently, then leaned in quickly and kissed her soflty on her cheek. At first, she wasn't even sure if he had, but then saw him lean back into his own personal space and she sighed, letting out the breath she realized she had been holding.   
  
*How it feels to touch you  
How I feel so much  
Since I found you  
Looking thorugh the eyes of love*  
  
  
He turned then, and walked out of the room, afraid to look back. Afraid that if he would look back into her eyes that he would stay and become yet again something that he was not. But in the back of his mind, he knew he would return someday. But today was not that day. Today was the day that Heero Yui, Gundam Pilot 01, the Perfect Soldier, died. And Odin Lowe Jr., no, maybe even a different persona, would be born and learn to live again. Then and only then would he return to the arms of the one person who understood him. Of the person who loved him.  
  
End  
  



End file.
